I want you now
by Holy-Sins
Summary: Harry precisava dele agora. Nem ontem, nem amanhã. AGORA. [DH]


**Nome da fic: **I Want You Now

**Autor: **Re Tonks Númenessë

**Gênero: **Romance/Drma

**Censura: **NC-17

**Shipper: **Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer: **A não ser a idéia, nada mais me pertence. Tudinho da J.K.!!! Meu trabalho é só a diversão com os personagens dela

Caminhava apressadamente nos corredores a procura dele. Sentia que precisava falar, precisava dele, o queria. Nada mais era solicitado, apenas ele, somente mais uma vez. Andava sem se preocupar de parecer afobado aos olhos dos outros, apenas queria encontra-lo. E lá estava ele, impecavelmente bonito, pecaminosamente desejoso.

"Malfoy?"

Ele se virou, e me assistiu chegar perto.

"Eu... Preciso conversar com você."– Falei olhando-o nos olhos.

Os olhos dele pareciam tão mais limpos hoje, me atreveria a dizer que estavam mais brilhantes e alegres.

"O que o levou a pensar que eu aceitaria 'conversar' com você, Potter?" – ele levantou a sobrancelha, e cruzou seus braços, colocando sua mais perfeita máscara sarcástica. Se eu não tivesse visto a mascara de prazer em seu rosto, acharia essa perfeita... Mas depois daquela, todas as outras são totalmente sem graça.

"Não sei, Malfoy. Apenas pensei que não custava tentar." – Respondi já me virando.

Eu sei, eu preciso de umas aulas de atitude. Eu nunca consigo fazer e falar tudo o que gostaria. É um defeito, e quantas vezes ele já não havia jogado aquilo na minha cara?!

O senti me segurando pelo braço, e sorri internamente. Olhei para ele e vi em seus olhos tudo o que eu via quando me olhava no espelho: desejo, tesão, chamas.

Pediu-me para segui-lo num pedido silencioso e eu fui, obediente. Como sempre, ele ia um passo a frente de mim, me guiando silenciosamente pelos corredores desertos.

Chegamos na sala em que tudo acontecia, era a antiga sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas pelo que eu tinha ouvido falar. Entramos, e eu andei até o centro da sala, meus ouvidos apurados ouviram com perfeição o estalido do trinco se fechando e o murmúrio rouco do loiro ao pronunciar um feitiço antiperturbação na porta. Virei-me e o encarei, ele me olhava nos olhos, os olhos gélidos dele me petrificavam, eu não mexia um músculo sequer do meu corpo. Forcei-me a tentar falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia, minha garganta havia secado.

"E então Potter? O que você precisa conversar comigo?" – ele me disse enfatizando o conversar.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, eu finalmente senti que conseguiria falar alguma coisa. E então comecei a juntar as palavras em minha cabeça.

Ele me olhava interrogativamente enquanto eu tentava encontrar as palavras certas para falar.

E no final, não as achei. Ele respirando fundo e preencheu todo o espaço entre agente tomando meus lábios numa ânsia descontrolada. As línguas se tocavam e dançavam, enquanto as mãos exploravam os nossos já perfeitamente conhecidos corpos . Eu senti os dedos frios do loiro me tocarem na pele abaixo da camisa, onde passaram e foram para as costas, massageando minha coluna. Dei um gemido ao sentir um arrepio correndo sobre a coluna como um choque. Draco deu um sorrisinho ao ouvir meu gemido, e agora suas mãos se ocupavam em desabotoar minha camisa com uma incrível destreza, afinal ele já havia feito aquilo várias e várias vezes. Ao conseguir desabotoar, ele me empurrou até minhas costas baterem contra a parede fria da sala, e administrava uma pequena pressão em mim, aquilo não doía mais, o costume estava me deixando um tanto quanto masoquista eu acho. Ri um pouco desse pensamento, e ele me olhou. O puxei para um novo e mais profundo beijo, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por meu tórax, o senti brincando com meus mamilos já intumescidos, e isso me deixou mais excitado. Beijando meu pescoço, depois meu peito, sugava e beijava meus mamilos, enquanto eu bagunçava os seus cabelos, enquanto isso, ele tirava meu sinto e desabotoava minha calça, abaixando-a e tirando-a me deixando apenas com minha cueca que parecia muito apertada naquele momento. Agachado ele beijava todo o meu abdômen, brincando com o umbigo, e me acariciando por cima da cueca. Eu delirava com cada caricia, mal conseguindo esperar pelo momento de ser tomado por inteiro. Senti ele colocando a mão por dentro da cueca, libertando meu pênis já totalmente excitado e sensível a cada pequeno toque.

Quando ele deu a primeira lambida na cabeça do meu membro, eu quase desfaleci. Estava zonzo, e se não tivesse apoiado na parece com certeza eu cairia na hora em que ele me tomou por completo. Era tudo tão forte, tão intenso. Meus gemidos agora mais fortes - e quase descontrolados - pareciam dar mais estimulo a ele, que chupava, lambia, sugava toda a extensão do meu membro. Colocando mais velocidade no movimento, ele sabia que a qualquer momento eu gozaria.

"Draco..." – eu gemi e derramei todo meu gozo em sua boca, o que foi prontamente engolido pelo loiro.

Ao levantar ele me olhou nos olhos, senti os meus arderem pela força do seu olhar. Sim, eu estava perdido, irremediavelmente perdido. Sentir tudo o que ele me fazia sentir era errado, eu sabia, eu sempre soube. Mas quem mandou ser tão egoísta e não perceber que aquilo ia acabar desse jeito, quem mandou ser tão grifinório a ponto de não enxergar que para ele aquilo não passava de uma foda? Eu não passo de um passatempo. Mas mesmo assim, ao menor sinal dele lá estava eu, pronto para o satisfazer, e satisfazer a mim mesmo. Deitamos na cama que estava lá pronta.

Senti ele me preparando, um dedo, dois dedos e colocando minhas pernas apoiando em seus ombros. Eu de olhos fechados esperando que ele me penetrasse mais uma vez. Senti a pressão do pênis dele forçando minha entrada, e quando ele entrou por inteiro em mim, eu gemi. Logo ele já tinha imposto um ritmo rápido, e nossos gemidos se misturavam, senti a necessidade de me estimular então levei minha mão ao meu pênis me masturbando, mas ele tirou minha mão e ao mesmo tempo e ritmo que me penetrava, me masturbava. Estava chegando ao ápice então segurei forte na cabeceira da cama.

A sala foi tomada por gemidos mais fortes de nós dois, estávamos quase lá mais uma vez. Fui tomado pelo frio na barriga característico, que sempre antecede o orgasmo. Uma, duas, três estocadas e senti ele se derramando dentro de mim, me fazendo gozar em sua mão também, espasmos fortes corriam nossos corpos, agora totalmente molhados de suor. Ele saiu de dentro de mim, abaixou minhas pernas e lentamente se deitou apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito. Tirei os cabelos que estavam grudados em sua testa, e continuei mexendo em seu cabelo, observando-o de olhos fechados tentando controlar sua respiração. Ficamos desse jeito não sei por quanto tempo, mas foi um dos melhores momentos de toda a minha vida. Ele parecia tão indefeso deitado no meu peito, que eu gostaria de ficar assim para sempre. Mas eu sabia que não era assim, daqui a pouco ele levantaria, pegaria suas roupas vestindo-as, olharia para mim ainda na cama observando-o se trocar, aproximaria e me daria um selinho falando: até depois Potter. Como ele sempre fazia, ele mal sabia o quando essas três palavras doíam em mim. Tão frio e tão impessoal.

O senti se mexendo e fechei meus olhos. Ele olhou para mim enquanto se levantava. Colocou toda a sua roupa, e veio até mim, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Abri os olhos e o encarei, queria chorar e acho que ele percebeu pois me olhou de uma forma diferente das outras vezes. Olhou-me com uma certa delicadeza, sensibilidade, o que fez uma lágrima teimosa escapar dos meus olhos.

"O que há Potter? Eu te machuquei? Eu sabia que estava sendo um pouco bruto, mas não foi a minha intenção te machucar..." - Não o deixei terminar dando-lhe um beijo. Foi calmo e gentil.

"Você não me machucou. Não fisicamente." – eu disse murmurando a ultima parte.

"Que bom". – ele respondeu aliviado me dando um selinho.- "Amanha no mesmo horário?"

"Claro." – respondi abaixando a cabeça para esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em pular de meus olhos sem minha autorização.

Ouvi a porta sendo aberta e logo fechada. É, exatamente assim que acontecia quase todos os dias. Eu estava apaixonado, mas ele não poderia saber, nunca. Eu amava, um amor que não quer esperar, um amor que não vai esperar, e está ficando tarde. Ele não sabia o que era ser deixado assim, todas as vezes. Quando todo mundo se foi, enquanto os sentimentos permanecem, e eu só quero você agora.

N/A: ultima frase é da musica I Want You Now, do Depeche Mode


End file.
